Prison Break
"Prison Break" is the second segment of the tenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 2, 2019. Synopsis Toad Tower finds itself under attack by a pair of horrifying herons. Plot Far, far away from Wartwood... Captain Grime runs Toad Tower with an army of semi-incompetent toad warriors. He angrily berates them for becoming soft after he discovers that many towns have been fighting back and that some of them are not paying their taxes. Held in the dungeon is Sasha, one of Anne's friends from the human world, who has been kept there all this time. She has managed to befriend two minor toad warriors: Percy, a lovable goof who wants to pursue a music career and Braddock who gained an interest in gardening ever since Sasha got her into it. Captain Grime is convinced that Sasha knows something, but she of course is innocent of any knowledge of Amphibia, something which she has gotten used to. The toads are suddenly attacked by giant herons after Percy accidentally leads them towards the tower. One of the herons destroys Sasha's cell and with Grime fending it off, Sasha shows her skills of fighting back. She demands that she be given provisions and her freedom if she helps the toads. All the toads gather in the lower halls of the tower where Grime continues to berate his army. Sasha steps in and convinces him to say nice things to them as they will do anything for him if he does. Grime reluctantly does so and the toads all begin to patriotically follow him into battling the herons. The toads all manage to chase the herons away with Grime coming out and congratulating them. Afterwards, he presents Sasha with an ultimatum: wander Amphibia alone, or stay with the toads and become his lieutenant. Sasha chooses the latter after realizing that she can use her gifts more efficiently. As Grime leaves to check with Bog who just came back from Wartwood, Sasha looks over her photo of herself with Anne and Marcy and promises that she will find them no matter what, but adds, "I think we're gonna have some fun with this place." Cast *Anna Akana as Sasha *Troy Baker as Captain Grime *Matt Jones as Percy *Kristen Johnston as Braddock Trivia *This episode, along with "Toad Tax", is the first one not to play the whole intro. *This is the first episode where Anne, Sprig, Polly and Hop Pop do not make an appearance, though Anne does cameo in the photo. *The episode gives hints to Sasha's manipulative nature. She convinced five toads to leave Grime's employ in a week and got some of them to appreciate her despite her clearly using them to her advantage. *The Wilhelm scream is heard at one point while the herons attack Toad Tower. Gallery Prison Break 14.jpg Prison Break 20.jpg Prison Break 6.png Prison Break 21.jpg Prison Break 5.png Sasha smiles.jpg Prison Break 10.jpg Prison Break 2.png Prison Break 4.png Prison Break 13.jpg Sasha & Grime.jpg Prison Break 12.jpg Sasha mad.jpg Prison Break 3.png Prison Break 8.png Prison Break 1 .jpg Prison Break 11.png|Grime asks Sasha to be his lieutenant Sasha's eager.jpg|"I think we're gonna have some fun with this place." External links *Prison Break at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes